explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Shep
Purple Shep '''is the son of Pink Sheep and The Enderdragon. Appearance Purple Shep, sometimes mistakenly called Purple Sheep, has the body of a generic sheep, with thick purple wool and hooves. However, his face is the weirdest feature of his body, as the face is extremely messed up and ugly. The only feature similar to Pink Sheep is his naturally well-trimmed mustache. His eyes are completely misplaced, with his mustache on top of his head. His voice is also messed up and weird, like a glitchy robot. He also has random glitches at times. Personality Purple Shep is quite childish, nooby and not very intelligent. He got his head stuck in a toaster multiple times, as seen in one of Pink Sheep’s videos. He likes to brag about being able to count by twos and tie his shoes, even though sheep do not wear shoes. He is really irritating at times, and sometimes causes terrible accidents, as seen in If ExplodingTNT and Pink Sheep Switched Places - Part 2. In If Everyone Had Unlimited Health, he is shown to hate broken toasters. He loves riding in washing machines. He also thinks that he is beautiful, even though his father calls him ugly. His catchphrase is "Oh, Golly!" Purple Shep can act differently, like getting angry at an insulting pineapple (actually Pink Sheep turned into a lemon) and throwing it into lava (because of Pink Sheep getting the wrong password), and at one time, acted like a tyrant when he owned Minecraft. Appearances on Pink Sheep's Channel When Purple Shep is talked about by Pink Sheep on his channel, he is usually referencing something ugly and saying it looks like Purple Shep. This happens once in his Vs. ExplodingTNT build battle video, saying that if you build a moustache and it's not symmetrical it will look like Purple Shep. Another time, Pink Sheep is playing Slither.io and is turning his snake/worm into shapes. He makes a very weird, messed up shape and says, "Can you guess what it is? It is Purple Shep!" Purple Shep's Channel Purple Shep has a YouTube channel. His first created video was an introduction video, where he promises to upload "Funny Videos", "Toaster Trimming Tutorials/Videos", "Funny Videos (that are still funny)" and much more. The channel icon is the same style as the original Pink Sheep channel icon, just with Purple Shep in place of Pink Sheep. '''Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3S3tHzOeLjCY42slEdRpaA Trivia *Purple Shep's voice can be found at https://acapela-box.com/AcaBox/index.php, under the voice "WillFromAfar". *Purple Shep has talked about his family (Daddy Pink Sheep and Mommy Ender Dragon) numerous times. Saying, "We are a very happy family that lives in different houses." But actually lives in a trash can. *Purple Shep is implied to be extremely strong, as in If Everyone Had Unlimited Health, he was able to one-hit a player who had infinite health, something which is only possible when having attack power that equals total number of possible numbers with fragments (infinity*infinity). *Purple Shep can't differeniate blue and green. This can be seen when he calls his Green Screen Room a blue room. *Purple Shep thinks that his mustache is an eyebrow, possibly because it is above his eye. *To get his computer, Purple Shep stole Notch's one. *Purple Shep has a Twitter account: @PurpleShepUtub. *In some thumbnails for his videos, Purple Shep's wool color is a different than the usual. This might be intentional, but one theory is that this was an unintentional mistake. *He calls people different names than they should be. For example, he calls ExplodingTNT "Mouse Man", calls Failboat "Uncle Failboot" and calls Notch "Bald Man". **Related to the point above, Purple Shep often misspells things, such as saying the word subscribe as "subskreeb", saying "compooper" instead of computer, and saying "chanelle" instead of channel. *The song in the background of Purple Shep's appearances is named Neighbours Argue 1. *Purple Shep thinks Mario is a Pokemon. *According to Minecraft vs. Roblox, fruit puch makes him gassy, even to the point of him blowing up both the boxing ring and the club the party was being held. **Due to this, he "won" the battle between Roblox and Minecraft. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Mobs Category:Youtubers Category:Pink Sheep's Family Category:Noobs